Comin' Back
by Alexiraw
Summary: The Cullens left Bella, but Carlisle goes back to make sure the girl he sees as his daughter is safe and is doing OK in there abrupt absence. Father/Daughter One-Shot.


**A/N: This is a Bella and Carlisle father/daughter one-shot. Please excuse my errors I didn't use a Beta on this. I wrote it in the middle of writing chapter 10 for my other Carlisle/Bella romance story, All I Want. Please Enjoy.**

It's been four days since the Birthday incident. Edward came home that night insisting that we leave immediately. None of the family wanted to leave Bella behind she was a daughter, a sister, and a best friend to the family. The little clumsy human girl managed to do something that all of us have been trying to do ever since we came together as a family almost a century ago, she gave us some of our humanity back. We all love her for it, even Rosalie.

But after Bella's birthday Edward forced the family to move that night. All the children fought him on it except Rosalie. But he threatened to leave the family if we didn't move on from Forks, and none of us could hurt Esme by making her lose another son. He played the guilt card with us; he's had to move because of other members in the family's slip-ups without complaint. He expects the same from them as well.

My poor wife's heart was broken even more so when Edward left anyway, taking away not only Esme's youngest daughter but youngest son as well. He made everyone promise to leave Bella alone stating it was her wish to never see us again. If that was her wish then I intended to honor it and try my best to keep her safe.

Vampires have two main rules one, never leave a human knowing of our existence and two you don't get between mates. I've always suspected Bella and Edward were never mates, if they were he would have never been able to leave her when it came to her safety, he would have turned her instead.

I refuse to let my son drag the rest of the family down with him by breaking the law, and most importantly leave my daughter unprotected in Forks.

I sped pass the Welcome to Forks sign on the motorbike the kids got me for Christmas the previous year. They all thought I gave it away but truth be told I love the thing. And it's perfect for when I need to leave the house and not have anyone know where I'm going.

I look at my watch before I turn into the long driveway to my house. It's 3 o'clock meaning Bella would have just arrived home from school. Without going inside I parked my bike in front of the house and took off into the woods.

Just outside her house I could hear her making her way upstairs. I walked over to the door and knocked, she stopped her ascend upstairs and came back down.

Her heartbeat picked up as soon as she opened the door and realized it was I.

"C-Carlisle?" The shock was apparent on her face, and quickly changed to confusion and hope.

She looked paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes; she looked tired and thinner like she'd lost too much weight in just the four days since I've last seen her.

"Hi Bella, may I come in?" Tears streamed down her face as she stepped to the side.

"Umm.. y- yeah" she sniffled. The sight of her like this when she was usually so strong broke me. I looked at her with eyes filled with venom. "Bella, my baby girl what did we do to you?" I pulled her in for a hug hoping she didn't turn me away. We stood there holding each other for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. I gently tried to pull away from her and she surprised me by tightening her hold on me.

"Bella?" She shook her head as much as she could with it pressed into chest. "I don't want to move and watch you slip through my fingers," she cried.

If my heart could break anymore it would have. I sighed. I have to fix this. I picked her up and sat her on the counter of the kitchen, while I got her a glass of water. I carried her to the living room on the couch and placed her on my lap.

"I'm here now, ok. I could never abandon my daughter." She cried harder while I gently rocked her to sleep and whispered reassurances to her that I'll always be there for her. I gently placed her on the couch and went to the kitchen to cook her dinner; she's getting too thin.

When I decided to check on her I never it expected it to be this bad. Although I knew I was just kidding myself. Bella always felt more strongly than any other human I've ever come across. The laws of our people are to not only protect us but humans as well from situations like this our world is not meant for them. So the Volutri banned it. It's turned or be killed now. And I intend to turn Bella when she is ready.

Too deep in thought as I finish putting together a Chicken Alfredo dish, I didn't realized Bella's heart rate start to pick up until she screamed. "Carlisle?" Before she could even finish saying my name I was in front of her, brushing her hair back with my hand.

"Shh….. Sweetheart, I'm here." She leaned forward and latched onto me. I held her against me cradling the back of her head. "I thought… I thought it was a dream," she mumbled in between sobs, soaking my shirt in tears. "I always dream that you guys never existed that it was all in my head. I don't know what would be worst imagining you all or the fact that you didn't want me anymore. But at the same time I wished you weren't real because maybe then circumstances would be different and Charlie would still be alive." She babbled.

I pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes, "I won't speak for the others but I love you more than you can imagine." I stopped and really processed what she said.

"What happened to Charlie?" She looked at me with the saddest brown eyes I have ever seen, a few more tears escaped her eyes and I wiped them off with thumbs.

"He- he- he," she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "He died, the day after you left. He was investigating a case people where seeing large wolves too close to town; on his way home a drunk driver hit him. He died in the hospital. And Renee, I haven't been able to contact her." I lifted her up and sat her down on my lap and rocked her while she cried until she couldn't anymore.

I can't believe all that happened to her in such a short time. I could never leave her now because I'm all she has left. When she calmed down enough I helped her handle the funeral details, and we tried to contact her mother unsuccessfully. I sat her down at her kitchen table and served her the dinner I made. She ate everything on her plate quietly, never letting go of my hand. I was the anchor that was holding her down, and even I was afraid of what would happen if I let go.

I'm scared to think of how worse off she would be if I would have come even one day later. It took a lot of reassuring and promises to get her to go upstairs and shower while I go hunt and handle some things before I returned to her.

Bella and I have a lot to discuss after her father's funeral. Another thing I need to handle is Victoria, James was her mate and I know she's going to want to get revenge on my family. Her easiest target would be Bella, and I have to make sure she's protected. I'll have to call in a favor but before I do that I'll need to visit the wolves. I hate speaking with them, and listening to their close-mindedness but it's for Bella. Only for my little girl will I go up against a pack of wolves.

I ran through the forest on my way to the treaty line I drained three deer and buried my kills. When I reached the smell of wet dog, I stopped along the treaty line and waited. They'll find me.

They didn't disappoint, from the tree line I saw four bear sized wolves appear, and a tall Native American boy, which I assume, is their alpha Sam Uley. I reach out my hand, "Carlisle Cullen."

He looked at my hand with distaste and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "What is it that you want leech?" I ignore his disrespectful attitude and tried to be the civil one.

"I needed to speak to you." The wind shifted and blew my scent towards them. "Why were you with the Swan girl?" Sam asked me. A russet-colored wolf growled from the tree line and shifted into whom I recognized as Billy Black's son. He must be the new wolf.

"What were you doing with Bella?" He yelled at me. From his tone I can tell that he really cared about my daughter. That's probably going to make this but a little easier and harder. "Jacob I told you to wait on the beach," Sam told him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There is a woman by the name of Victoria that may be after Bella. Since you inhabit the same area I've come to warn you about her and ask you to protect Bella." I continue before they can make any snarky comments. "I'm not asking for myself but for her."

Jacob eyed me with hatred "Why can't you handle the red- headed bloodsucker, and what does she want with Bella?"

So Victoria has been around. I was hoping I was wrong. "I know you know most of my family have left Forks."

"What do you mean most of your family?" Sam asks.

"Bella is still here." All four wolves growl and Jacob begins to shake uncontrollably. "Victoria's mate James attacked Bella, we killed him and now she wants revenge on my family. I'm not staying in Forks but I don't know what Bella's decision will be." Jacob's anger got the better of him and he burst into a wolf.

"Jacob stand down!" Sam tells him with an air of authority in his voice. Jacob bows his head but continues to growl.

Sam turns to me with a scowl on his face. "I don't need to remind you of the treaty."

My family and I are not allowed to even bite a human or it will start a war between the wolves and us.

"I am fully aware of the treaty I signed with your great grandfathers. But it is not of my concern at the moment, Bella's the exception." Sam and the wolves growled at me.

"It is not your decision as to what the exception is!" Sam gritted through his teeth.

"I suggest you listen because it might save not only your ass but your people as well." I'm finally done playing nice with them I glare back at Sam.

"Are you threatening us, leech?" He spat. "Take it as you like." I say not backing down. "My people have laws and according to the number one rule she has to be changed or killed." Jacob's growl ripped through the forest.

"If I don't change her the rulers of my people will kill her, to them she knows too much. My good friend is the leader and he visits me every decade or two and he's due for a visit in a couple of years with one touch he'll know all about her."

Through my explanation I didn't notice when Jacob changed back. "We can keep her in La Push and protect her," he said more to Sam than to me.

"She wants to be changed." I interrupt him not knowing for sure but I know there's no other way.

"The fact that she wants it is not a valid reason for the change if she can be safe in La Push."

"It will happen with or without your permission, I've only come out here to discuss Victoria."

"Then you'll only start a war." Sam replied back.

"One you will lose. The leaders of the vampire world will come for her, after they know of her existence."

"So how about we hunt down and kill all the members of your family starting with you," Sam said as he began to shake. All the other wolves looked like they were ready for a fight.

"That would only kill you and your families faster. As soon as the find out about my death, they'll investigate, and surely they'll want revenge. Not to mention think about how much Bella would hate you." I said the last part looking directly at Jacob. "I think about what I said. I will change her at the time I'll discuss with her. Victoria will come back she'll stop at nothing. If you can't handle her I'll send someone else to just stay out of his way and he'll hunt elsewhere." I said turning around and running back to Bella's house.

I get to the Swan residence to find Bella in her father's room on his bed hugging his pillow, and sound asleep. I only hope that I can help her, get through this. I pull a chair up to the bedside and sit with her until she gets up.

First things first I must ensure her safety and I refuse to leave it in the hands of those teen wolves. I pull out my cellphone, scroll through my contacts, click the number I've been looking for and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Cullen how are you doing old friend?"

"I'm doing well Garrett. I'm sorry to have the first time we've spoke in years to be for this reason, but I'm calling in my favor."

The line was silent for a while.

"Ok Carlisle. What do you need?"

"Long story short I've added a new member to my family. She has someone out to get her, and I need you to make sure she is no longer a threat to my family. How good is your control, Garrett?"

"Why?"

"Because my new daughter is human, for now at least. Nothing is to happen to her, am I understood?"

"Yes, I'll get it done as soon as possible."

"Thank you, old friend. Do this and the debts you own me will all be fully repaid. Call me back with the details."

"With great pleasure."

Bella allowed me to take the reigns and both plan and pay for Charlie's wake and funeral. Charlie's burial was done in the tradition officer funeral, his co-workers and other officers from the neighboring cities as far as Seattle attended in uniform. Bella was handed an American flag that rested on her father's casket at the end of the funeral. We still haven't been able to contact her mother, Bella says the last she heard from her she was suppose to be in Australia for a month. If we don't hear from her in 2 weeks, I'll have to track her down.

The whole town came out to the event; he was a loved and respected man. I did my best to hold Bella together, she put on a brave face around everyone else, but I could tell by how tight she was squeezing my hand that she was barely holding on. Many of the town people were curious as to why I was there, and the Quileutes simply glared at me. I paid no one any attention but Bella. I stood up next to her as she spoke words about her father in the church, and held her while she cried saying her last goodbye to him.

I heard the little nasty and pathetic rumors that began to start about Bella and I having an affair. Humans sometimes are so unimaginative and always looking for a way to make others around them look bad.

I drove Bella to her house and helped her out. She went upstairs to her room and changed, before walking it the living room and curling into a recliner that still smelled of Charlie.

"Thank you so much for being here for me Carlisle," she said getting up and giving me a huge hug.

I kissed the top of her head. "Not a problem sweetheart. Come and sit with me." I pull her to the couch.

She frowned, and looked panicked. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

I sighed. "That's what I wanted to ask you, I've come to take you home with me if that's what you want. I was never going to leave you behind. I just gave Edward and you enough time to cool down." She flinched at the name of my son.

"So, I'm going home with you?" She asked timidly.

"If that's what you want. The others have no idea I'm here my youngest son has left temporarily, and after living with her for years I find ways to get around Alice's visions."

"Would the other's want me around?"

"Yes, they would they all miss you."

"I'll go with you. I don't have anyone else." She said as tears streamed down her face.

I didn't hate my son but I've never been more disappointed in him to do this to the woman he claimed to love. And whom he knew the whole family loved dearly. I shudder to think what would have happened to her if I hadn't of shown up when I did. Bella was strong but nobody is invincible, she lost her boyfriend, surrogate family, and father all in the same week. Not to mention she has yet to hear from her mother. Well she had me now and I never intended to abandon her.

"Ok you'll come with me. I'll give you a couple of days to get everything in order and I'll get the adoption papers."

She looked at me in shock. "You're gonna adopt me? As in officially part of the family."

"Yes Bella, you're my daughter why wouldn't I useless you don't want me to?"

"No thank you so much Carlisle." She jumped up and hugged me before running up to her room to pack.

Three days later Garrett called informing me that he took care of Victoria. Bella and I are driving up to our house in Canada. I can already hear the family speaking confused about you I'm bringing home.

As we around the corner into the driveway they froze as they saw Bella sitting beside me in the passenger seat.

Esme cracked the widest smile I've ever seen.

I seat out the car and helped Bella out. "Family let me introduce you to your new daughter and sister Isabella Marie Cullen." I said hugging Bella, before Esme rushes forward and grabs her into a motherly hug.

"We missed you so much Bella," she cried.

After all the reintroductions and apologies for leaving we entered our home and vowed to never again abandon a member of the family again.

**A/N: I'm busy working on other stories at the moment but feel free to follow or favorite this one it has potential for being a full story. Let me know what you all think and eventually I might continue writing this. Maybe add a non-canon romance Tell me what you think.**


End file.
